Crying Clouds
by LeePacefan
Summary: Cleo Simmons died at the age of 17. A rogue car with an extremely drunk driver had skipped a red light and had barrelled into her frail body at 60 miles per hour. The moment she died, the moment she breathed out her last breath a new life was born.
1. waking up

**Naruto fanfiction.**

Summery: Cleo Simmons died at the age of 17. A rogue car with an extremely drunk driver had skipped a red light and had barreled into her frail body at 60 miles per hour. The moment she died, the moment she breathed out her last breath a new life was born.

 **WANRNING: COULD CONTAIN GORE, VIOLANCE, SIGNS OF PERVERTEDNESS and CHILD ABUSE**.

 **Authors note: I'm aware that the world has changed into a much more exeptable ace and that gay fanfictions are "the in thing" right now. Im just warning you right now that I'm not against gay people or anything and that I don't care who you love but I have the right to my own opinion and I believe in male/female relationships because of my Christianity. My morals won't allow me to wright any yaoi or yuri fanfictions so don't bother to ask for it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

It was a strange feeling, being reborn. Cleo could only describe the feeling to waking up after almost a month of sleeping. Your limbs weren't moving right, they were heavy and felt like seven bricks were tied to them. Your eyes couldn't see past the vase of sleepiness couldn't fix on one object. Your voice didn't work and your tongue felt like a dead weight. Your ears couldn't filter the voices right. In other words she felt useless.

The first two years of her life was the same. The only things that changed was her sight and hearing. She could see clearly at the age of two and she could hear perfectly now. Her words still came out like gurgles and her limbs could only role her over and drag her body all over the wooden floors of her new home.

Her new name was Chieko Megumi. It was hilarious to her with its irony and truthfulness. Her new parents were poor farm workers but they were wise and inelegant people and seemed to sense that Chieko was a very special child.

Chieko realized after two weeks of consciousness that she seemed to be in Japan. Her new mother and father always cooed unfamiliar words as they fed her some goop. Words like Tou-san and Kaa-san were familiar though. Her house was also styled with wooden floors, sliding paper doors and tatami mats for beds. Dinner was to be served around a short table with sitting pillows placed around it and the way her new father farmed his crops made Chieko realized that she might not be living in the modern era anymore.

Chieko might have been a grown woman on the inside but she couldn't help but cry at the thought that she might never watch her beloved Naruto ever again. She cried that night like no other. She cried for her lost parents, her brother, her grandma and all of her lost friends. She cried because she didn't know where she was nor did she know what to do.

Chieko's new parents stayed up all night trying to console their crying two year old daughter. They sung lullabies and walked around rocking her in their arms trying to get her to sleep. The moment before she finally fell asleep and the sun's rays shined upon her new parents tired faces she realized what good people they really where.

The next four years went by like the wind. Chieko grew to love her parents. They were loving and caring and worked hard to provide for her.

Her father was a gentle man. His looks reminded Chieko of a clan in a anime she watched as Cleo. He had black hair and black eyes. He looked to be an Uchia at firts glance but the second time you looked you could see laughing lines by the sides of his eyes, the huge muscles he gained by hard work on the farm and the dark skin that came with spending hours a day out in the sun. His name was Aoi Megumi.

Her mother was a silent and wise woman. The only way to describe her was the word 'exotic'. Her mother had sky blue hair and stormy grey eyes. She was thin but beautiful. Pale skin never gave way to the piercing sun. Her name was Chie Megumi.

Chieko seemed to take after her mother. Her blue locks was more teal than light blue and her eyes were a shade darker than her mothers. Her skin never seemed to tan and Chieko grieved for hours at the loss of her previously olive toned skin.

It was the season of the cherry blossoms on Chieko's fifth year of life when she found the first clue to where she was. It made her cry for hours in joy and in terror. It was the first time she had seen ninja's and it was the last time she ever saw her family.

* * *

Autors note: okay, that's enough for now. My head hurts and I need to study Afrikaans poetry right now or I'm going to fail my record exams so please don't shoot me for the tiny cliffhanger! Comment please! I need to know if its a bit too...I don't know awful to continue.


	2. birthday

**Warning: blood, gore sadness and character death.**

 **Authors note: okay I've gotten some criticism of stuff in my first chapter and I'd like to say I want more. YES some stuff hurt but if it makes me a better writer then it's welcome. Another thing. My first language isn't English so some things are going to sound wonky and off tune. I'm apologizing in advance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Birds could be heard chirping a happy tune under the sun as Chieko woke up on the first morning of the cherry blossom season. Rays of sunlight streamed through her window onto her face and the smell of the previous nights rain alongside a chilly draft breezed through her room. In other words, Chieko felt like it was the perfect morning.

"Is my little Chieko going to lie in bed the whole day or is she going to get up and help her mother make some delicious dango?" a feminine voice asked out of thin air.

"I'm up!" yelled Chieko as she sat upright on her tatami with amazing speed and crazy bed hair. Chieko's mother could only laugh as her little girl's hair stood up as if she was shocked with a thousand bolts of electricity .

"Kaa-san! It's not funny!" Chieko yelled in outrage as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom to fix herself for the day. Her mother could only laugh harder as her daughters bed hair bounced up and down, refusing to be tamed by the speed Chieko was running.

"Are you teasing our daughter again Chie?" Aoi asked as he stepped into his daughters room and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm only enjoying the suffering she deserves. If she had listed to me last night her hair wouldn't have looked like a rogue kunai explosion right now." Chie retorted with a calm expression. Her eyes portrayed her amusement though and Aoi could see the corners of her lips twitching.

The light atmosphere changed the moment Aoi threw a rolled up peace of paper in her direction.

"What's this?" She asked as she carefully unrolled it.

"Hokage's new orders. We're to go home in two days time." He replied with a frown.

" They're pulling us out?" Chie asked as she read the paper in her hands.

Operation d-delta is canceled. Leak in base. Return to home base .

"I've already packed our emergency rations. The neighbors are collecting the left over seed from last year's harvest today so it will look a bit strange if we just pack up ant go. I'm leaving it up to you to explain all of this to Chieko." Aoi said as he walked up to his wife and pulled her into a hug.

Chie sighed as she placed her arms around his muscled waist and pulled him closer to her, "It's her fifth birthday today. Let's get the festivities over with first and then I'll tell her."

"It's my birthday?" A very confused and dripping wet Chieko asked from her doorway, causing her parents to twirl in her direction so fast that the forgot the were still hugging each other and promptly landed in a heap of tangled limbs on the floor.

" You know what? I don't think I like what your doing on my floor right now." Chieko said as she watcher her spluttering parents struggle on her bedroom floor.

* * *

 **Authors note: okay so it's a short chapter but I'm still trying to juggle studying and writing this story. So I promise I'll try and make the chapters longer in the future.**


	3. realization

**Autors note: okay so Naruto and it's characters don't belong to me. I'll try and make this chapter longer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Chieko was running as fast as her little feet could carry her. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get away. The hair in her neck stood on end as she passed each shadow. Thunder could be heard in the background and rain started to poor heavily from the clouds above but Chieko didn't stop once, didn't rest once ,even when her teeth started to chatter and her skin became an unhealthy blue colour. She had made a promise to her father and she was going to keep that promise in matter what.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _'Promise me Chieko! Promise me you'll run and won't come back!' Aoi said as he grabbed on to his daughter shoulders and shook her slightly to emphasize the severity of the situation._**

 ** _'But why tou-san? What's going on?' A sleepy Chieko asked as she pulled her rabbit eared sleeping hat off of her head and rubbed her sleepy eyes with the back of her left hand._**

 ** _She didn't know what was happening. One minute she was sleeping off her sugar induced coma and the next her Tou-san was slapping a huge backpack on her back and was telling her to run as far as she could, look inside the bag for a map and head straight to Kanoha._**

 ** _The name meant nothing to her at first until she saw 'IT' around her fathers head. It was a headband. A headband that symbolized the village hidden in the leaves. One she hadn't seen in years, not since she was reborn._**

 ** _Tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she realized...everything. She wasn't in Japan, her parents weren't farm workers and she wasn't going to see her parents ever again._**

 ** _'There's no time for crying Chieko!' Aoi said firmly if not a little harshly : ' I'm depending on you Chieko! You need to get to Kanoha and you need to get there fast. Run and never look back! Do you hear me?'_**

 ** _Just as she was about to protest an explosion went off in the distance and people started screaming. Her father looked up in alert and a determined look made home on his face._**

 ** _'Go!' He yelled at her as he pushed her in the direction of the hill behind the house. ' Run in this direction until you can't see or hear a thing and then follow my instructions.'_**

 ** _With that, he pushed her so hard that she stumbled but she knew her father was serious as he pushed her again._**

 ** _'RUN!'_**

 ** _Flashback ends._**

And she did run. She was still running. It seemed that it didn't matter how fast she ran the screaming didn't stop, the smell of body's burning didn't want to leave her nose and the salty tears that ran down her face didn't stop even with the heavy rain washing them away as they came.

Chieko didn't stop until an hour later. Her legs just didn't want to carry her anymore and her body couldn't take the strain of hours of running . She collapsed in a clearing and went to sleep.

'It's like the clouds are crying for me.' She thought before she finally passed out.

Rays of sun streamed down onto her face. It was warm and inviting and even though she was awake, she didn't want to open her eyes. She had hoped so hard that the previous night had been a dream and that she would wake up to her mothers singing and her fathers laughter but it didn't happen. Instead she woke up on wet grass with happy birds singing their morning tunes.

Chieko slowly sat up. The front of her one peace bunny pajamas was stained green and brown and her wet hair curled in messy ringlets around her gentle face. Her eyes were swollen and red and she had a few scrapes and buses.

The backpack her father had given her seemed to suddenly weigh a ton and Chieko wasted no time to tear it from her shoulders as if it had burned her. She didn't get a chance to properly see it the previous night but now she recognized it. It was her mothers. It was made out of a dark brown leather material and stitched together with strips of blackish leather. It wasn't the most beautiful thing ever created but it was sturdy and wouldn't break for years to come.

Chieko sighed as she stared at the bag between her tiny legs. She was afraid to open it. She was afraid of all the secrets her parents had hidden from her. All these years she had be lived her parents were poor farm workers but they weren't, they were bloody ninja's. She had believed she lived in Japan but she lived in the world of Naruto instead. Her whole life was all messed up.

She sighed again. Slowly she reached for the strings that opened the bag like she expected a snake to suddenly pop out and grab her face. She lifted the flap open and looked inside carefully.

'No snake..' She thought as she reached inside and started to pull the bag's content out one by one.

'Weird icky looking bars...two kunai knives...three shurigen...rope...money...scroll that said Ho..ka..ge...map and extra clothes'

IT wasn't much but she guessed it would keep her alive for some time. She grabbed the map an opened it but then it dawned on her. She had no idea where she was in the first place.

For the first time in years Chieko cried.


	4. journey 1

**Chapter 4**

It had taken her all of her food rations, money and a handy trade with a merchant to get her there but finally Chieko found herself in the fire country.

It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. About a week after Chieko had her brake down she came across a small town called Rakurai on the edge of the Land of Lightning. The small town was like heaven on earth and gave her time to gain her bearings, re study the map of the Shinobi Nation and buy extra rations for her trip up ahead.

After a few days of recuperating in Rakurai, Chieko made her way to the looming snowy mountains that could be seen from the exit of the small town. It was a grueling trip that had caused her to loose her shoes, a handy jacket an old lady gave her and the map her father had given her.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **"Why snow? Why not looming mountains of grass and butterflies?" Chieko grumbled to herself as she trudged through the cold, white snow.**_

 _ **There was nothing ahead for mile and miles except more of the cold, wet ice. She'd been walking for four hours and her nose was bright red, her toes were turn get an unhealthy shade of red and her clothes were wet from all her stumbles into the snow. Her water was frozen solid and her throat was parched. She didn't dare to eat the snow. She remembered from her life as Cleo that eating ice could give you hypothermia.**_

 _ **just as she was about to give another step, the snow on her left gave out, causing her to go tumbling with it down the hill of icy snow.**_

 _ **-some time later-**_

 _ **Poke...poke...poke**_

 _ **" "**_

 _ **Poke...poke...poke**_

 _ **"I think she's dead tou-san." A young boy of about ten years of age said as he once again poked the slightly blue form of a sleeping Chieko.**_

 _ **The boy's father only grunted and shook his head as he stepped off of the oxen caravan they were traveling with to check for himself.**_

 _ **"She's still alive. Nori, go fetch the blanket your Kaa-san packed." The slightly grey haired ordered as he rolled Chieko, who was lying on her stomach, onto her back.**_

 _ **"The ugly puke yellow one or the greenish one?" Nori asked innocently as he held each blanket up with his two arms.**_

 _ **"The puke yellow one, it's the warmest." The man said without blinking an eye.**_

 _ **Nori quickly threw the green one back onto the van and jogged back to where his father was bent over the girl.**_

 _ **"What ya think she's doing out here Tou-san?" Nori asked as he watched his father rap the girl up with the yellow peace of wool his mother called "a working peace of art".**_

 _ **" hmm, I don't know. She's probably lost. One of those that wandered away from their caravan." The man said as he picked her up and put her on the caravan.**_

 _ **" She sure doesn't look like a traveler. Look at her clothes." Nori said as he also climbed one the wooden structure and turned in his seat to look at the sleeping girl.**_

 _ **"Leave the girl Nori and turn around, I don't want to explain to your Kaa-san why you need another rou do of stitches while you're on my watch." The man said as he grabbed the reins and gave the sign for the oxen to move forwards.**_

 _ **Nori only giggled before doing as his father said. It was only quiet for a minute before he started to sing his favorable song that never failed to iritate his grey haired father.**_

 _ **Kowaidesu, Kowaidesu**_

 _ **Papa wa Kowaidesu**_

 _ **Kowaidesu, Kowaidesu**_

 _ **Mama no Kowaidesu**_

 _ **" "...twack**_

 _ **"Itai Tou-san!" Nori screamed as he rubbed the back of his head.**_

* * *

 **authors note: well its short and it took long. I'm busy with two new paintings, sports and I need to study, hehe sorry. the next few chapters are all going to be flashbacks if your wandering why it's it Bold &Italics.**

 **the song translates into: scared, scared**

 **daddy is scared**

 **scared, scared**

 **scared of mommy.**


End file.
